


Once Upon A Time (1-4)

by yishuigan



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yishuigan/pseuds/yishuigan





	Once Upon A Time (1-4)

如果找到他后，他会愿意这样对待自己吗？分别太久使他不敢随意揣测，但他知道他愿意放弃一切来换取这般全心全意的关怀与指导。

…………

Delta放松地在表演厅二楼的观众席最末排角落就着头顶微弱的走道灯阅读他的小说。

这里在表演完毕清场后便被挂上禁止进入的牌子，成为他藏身的最佳地点。

一道细微的声响让他警觉地从书页中抬起头来，正巧看到一对猫耳从门口探入，而后拆了其他装饰却忘记摘下猫耳、身着贞操带的青年蹑手蹑脚从穿越门缝。

“还好没人。”艾德松了口气。

“嗯……先生……”

听到杰克的嗓音艾德瑟缩了一下，怕他们跟在自己身后来到这，抬头张望一阵后随即释然，因为那不过是巨大投影幕上播放着的影片。

影片聚焦在杰克红肿的屁股上，他跪趴在泛着银色冷光的不锈钢平台上，双腿尽其所能地分开将臀缝和肛门完整露出，左半边屁股已是均匀的紫红色，对照之下显得其他尚未挨打的地方过于苍白。

一只手轻轻搓揉杰克完好的右臀，那里还维持着软嫩富有弹性的状态。

“你做得很好，男孩，我想你准备好继续了。”

语毕，一个巴掌便夹着风落下。艾德趴在第一排前的栏杆上看得很专心，臀肉不自觉随着每一声巴掌收缩，仿佛疼痛落在他身上，看到约莫五十巴掌后，惩罚道具换成厚实的木板并且第一板就吻在臀缝边的嫩肉上时，他还轻轻地哀号一声。

Delta饶有兴味地看着艾德的小动作，觉得这只欲求不满的小野猫角色设定很合他胃口。

“主人，这里没有上锁。”

“那就这儿吧。”

艾德还沉浸在视频中未理会靠近的三人，或者该说一人两猫，死死盯着那双施予疼痛的手，想从中体验到杰克感受的一切。

直到一双手，温热湿软的手实际摸上他的屁股，他才惊讶地转过身。

“看来这里有只偷跑的小野猫啊。”

站着的人对两只猫使个眼色，那两只猫便一跃而上将他压制在地。一个人用膝盖压住他的肩膀，并尝试抓住他挥舞的手，另一个则扯住他乱踢的脚。

“滚开，不要碰我！”

他抓咬在他脸上流连的男人的手，指甲在男人手臂上划出几道红痕却没有使他停止动作，只是将目标转移到他的胸口，狠狠拉扯着他的乳头。

“我是有主人的！你会后悔！”

“小猫咪根本不知道自己在说什么呢，有主人的话就给我看看你的项圈吧！还是说你把他藏在你的小屁股里？”

像要印证他的说法，男人硬是拨开卡在他臀缝的系带。

“不！不不不、你给我滚！不要碰我！”

一根手指已经抵在肛塞旁试图入侵。

飕——

四人皆被突如其来强而有劲的破风声吓地动作一滞，还没等反应过来，长鞭末梢已啪地一声落在男人脚旁，激起一阵粉尘。


End file.
